Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza - jeden z bohaterów wszystkich części Psycho-Pass. Jest inspektorem Pierwszej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Na wskutek mętniejącego Współczynnika Zbrodni zostaje zdegradowany do roli egzekutora. Obecnie członek Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych. Wygląd Ginoza jest eleganckim, wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych włosach i ciemnozielonych oczach. Zwykle widziany jest w czarnym garniturze i krawacie oraz białej koszuli. Pomimo doskonałego wzroku nosi okulary, gdyż tak jak mówi: „Nie lubi swojej twarzy, a oczów przede wszystkim"[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat"]], co spowodowane jest tym, że nie chce wyglądać jak jego ojciec - Masaoka. Sytuacja zmienia się pod koniec pierwszego sezonu, gdy Masaoka poświęca się, aby uratować życie swojego syna. Ginoza zdejmuje okulary i akceptuje podobieństwo pomiędzy sobą a ojcem. Po zdegradowaniu do roli egzekutora, Nobuchika zapuścił włosy, które w filmie zaczyna wiązać w kitkę. Prócz tego, posiada protezę ramienia po incydencie z nieudanym złapaniem Shogo Makishimy, która jest podobna do tej, którą miał Masaoka. Osobowość Jako inspektor, Ginoza poważnie traktuje swoją pracę. Darzy nienawiścią egzekutorów i uważa ich za „psy", które mają posłusznie wykonywać swoją robotę. Jego postawa spowodowana jest tym, że jego ojciec - Masaoka sam został utajnionym kryminalistą gdy on był jeszcze młodym chłopcem. Nienawiść tę pogłębił fakt, że przyjaciela Ginozy - inspektora Kougami'ego Shinyę sam z biegiem czasu, Sibyl uznał za utajnionego, co Nobuchika interpretował jako odwrócenie się od niego. W pierwszym sezonie, często można zauważyć jego lekceważący i nieufny stosunek do egzekutorów, a w szczególności do Tomomi'ego i Shinyi. Radzi też Akane, aby ta nie bratała się z nimi, gdyż może to odwrócić się przeciw niej[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 „''Współczynnik przestępczości"]][[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 3|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 3 „''Konwencje produkcji"]]. Często ukazuje się również z agresywnej strony. Widać to m.in. gdy za ostateczność uważa uderzenie Akane w twarz, gdy ta będąc w szoku, nie chce powiedzieć ani słowa po odtworzeniu wspomnień, w którym zabita zostaje Yuki[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13 „Zaproszenie z otchłani"]]. Innym przykładem jest moment, w którym Shinya zbiegł z biura. Nobuchika poczuł się wtedy porzucony i przeklinając, uderzał pięściami w ścianę[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 „''Przezroczysty cień"]]. Już od początku obserwowania akcji, Psycho-Pass Ginozy jest wysoki, lecz po śmierci swojego ojca, której z resztą jest świadkiem, Sibyl uznaje go za utajnionego. Po dwóch miesiącach przebytych w izolatce, dołącza do egzekutorów, których tak bardzo wcześniej nienawidził. Jego charakter ulega zmianie - zaczyna współczuć i martwić się o swoich współpracowników i tworzy z nimi zgrany zespół. Relacje Tomomi Masaoka '„Postanowiłem wrócić do dawnej pracy. Powiedziałeś mi, abym obrał inną ścieżkę. Chyba cię zawiodłem. Zawsze byłem okropnym synem, prawda?"' '~ Słowa Ginozy, gdy stoi nad grobem swojego ojca (Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22)' Ginozę i jego ojca łączyły napięte relacje od kiedy Tomomi został utajnionym przestępcą, ponieważ gdy Sybil naznaczy jednego członka rodziny, reszta jest wytykana przez społeczeństwo. Ginoza wspomina, że wraz z matką czesto musieli z tego powodu cierpieć. Gdy Nobuchika zatrudnił się w biurze jako inspektor, starał się traktować swojego ojca jako egzekutora, z którym nie łączą go żadne bliższe relacje. Akane szybko zauważyła, że coś między nimi zaszło, na co Kagari stwierdza, że starszy egzekutor jest dla Ginozy „tematem tabu"[Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 2 Rozdział 4 ''„Metody wychowawcze [część II"]]. Pomimo tego, troszczy się on o ojca i kocha go, a powodem dla którego został inspektorem jest to, że znowu będzie mógł się z nim zobaczyć. Kiedy jednak zostają przyjęty do Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, stara się unikać z nim kontaktu i jest zazdrosny o dobre relacje inspektora Kougami'ego z Tomomi'm. Gdy jednak Shinya sam zostaje utajnionym, Ginoza mógł wysunąć wniosek, żeby inspektor nie bratał się z egzekutorami, bo jego barwa również zostanie ściemniona. Powodem ponownego pogorszenia ich relacji, był moment, w którym Masaoka pozwolił uciec Kougami'emu. Nobuchika był rozgniewany i stwierdził również, że ojciec nie wierzy w jego umiejętności schwytania Makishimy i gdyby to on był na miejscu byłego inspektora, to Tomomi na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu uciec. Jednocześnie podczas tej akcji, Masaoka pokazuje prawdziwy dowód swojej miłości do syna - odsuwa wyrzucony ładunek wybuchowy, który Makishima rzucił tuż obok przygniecionego i niezdolnego do ucieczki Ginozy. Sam jednak traci życie, gdyż dynamit eksploduje w jego ręce. Ginoza jest tym zrozpaczony i pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia serii, nazywa Masaokę tatą[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21 „Nagroda spowita we krwi"]]. Po jego śmierci, Ginozie na tyle pogorszył się Psycho-Pass, że sam stał się utajnionym, przed czym jego ojciec tak bardzo go ostrzegał. Zaczął też akceptować podobieństwa pomiędzy nim a Masaoką m.in. zdjął okulary, które miały zakrywać oczy, których tak bardzo nie lubił, z powodu iż były podobne do tych Masaoki. W drugim sezonie Ginoza często popija alkohol, który dostał w spadku po ojcu[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3 „Diabelski dowód"]]. Shinya Kougami Ginoza był najlepszym przyjacielem Kougami'ego. Poznali się już w szkole średniej i obaj zostali inspektorami w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Po tym jak Shinya został naznaczony przez Sibyl jako utajniony, Nobuchika wciąż go szanował, lecz nie ukazywał mu takiej aprobaty jak wcześniej. Jego lojalność wobec byłego inspektora widać gdy m.in. waha się czy strzelić do niego z zabójczego eliminatora na rozkaz Joshu Kasei[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie"]]. Po tym jak egzekutor uciekł, Ginoza czuł się opuszczony i samotny. Nie popierał też jego decyzji, gdyż wiedział, że Kougami tym sprowadził na siebie wyrok. Oświadcza, że osobiście go złapie nazywając go przy tym idiotą. Gdy Nobuchika spotyka Kougami'ego poza granicami Japonii, pozwala mu uciec dając jednak warunek, aby ten już nigdy więcej nie pokazywał się mu i inspektor Tsunemori na oczy. Chwilę potem uderza go w twarz. Po wykonaniu misji i powrocie do Japonii, oznajmił Akane, że Kougami stał się zwykłym bandytą nie wartym jej uwagiPsycho-Pass Movie. Akane Tsunemori Po tym jak nowa pani inspektor dołączyła do Dywizji Pierwszej, Ginoza często upominał ją w sposób agresywny, że ta stosuje niewłaściwe środki traktując egzekutorów na równi z inspektorami. Spowodowane było to jednak jego troską, aby Akane nie skończyła jak jego przyjaciel Kougami, który z powodu przyjaźni z egzekutorem Sasayamą, sam stał się utajnionym. Jej decyzję względem ludzi, których System Sybil określił jako kryminalistów, bywały dla niego z początku niezrozumiałe. Z biegiem czasu, Ginoza zaczął nabierać szacunku do Tsunemori. Zwierzył się również swojemu terapeucie, że nie obawia się o swój Współczynnik Zbrodni, ponieważ Akane nadaje mu nadziei. Gdy jednak Nobuchika został zdegradowany do roli egzekutora, jego relacje z Tsunemori uległy znacznej poprawię. Od tamtej pory wiernie wykonywał jej polecenia i dostosowywał się do nich. Prócz bycia podwładnym Akane jest też jej dobrym przyjacielem. Mika Shimotsuki Tak jak w stosunku do innych egzekutorów, Mika czuła niechęć do Ginozy i była zirytowana, gdy dowiedziała się, że została przydzielona z nim do pracy. Nie przyjmowała jego porad, gdyż jak powiadała „nie będzie się słuchać egzekutora"[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2 ''„Przerażająca niewiadoma"]]. W Sinners of the System Case 1 relacje Ginozy i Shimotsuki poprawiły się. Mika przestała odnosić się do niego z pogardą, czy wytykać mu, że jest jedynie egzekutorem. Ich współpraca pozwoliła rozwiązać sprawę w Sanktuarium. Z kolei w trzecim sezonie stosunek Miki do Ginozy znowu wydaje się być wrogi, choć tak naprawdę, troszczy się o niego, o czym ten doskonale wie. Zdarza im się nawzajem droczyć czy żartować. Risa Aoyanagi Ginoza znał inspektor Aoyanagi od lat i uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Gdy Kougami został odsunięty od dalszego śledzenia Makishimy, Nobuchika poprosił Risę aby ta zamieniła się miejscami z Shinyą, by ten mógł działać w biurze. W drugim sezonie zbliżyli się do siebie, co widać gdy Ginoza zaproponował jej spotkanie, aby przestała się obwiniać za śmierć egzekutora Kouzki'ego. Gdy Teppei Sugo nieumyślnie zastrzelił Risę z dominatora włączonego na tryb egzekucji, Ginoza wybaczył mu, lecz powiedział, aby przez jakiś czas nie pokazywał mu się na oczy[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 5|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 5 „Niezakazane gry"]]. Gdy Biuru Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego udało się unieszkodliwić zbiegłą inspektor Mizue Shisui, Ginoza pomyślał, że Aoyanagi cieszyłaby się, że jej podopiecznej już nic nie grozi[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „What color?"]]. Teppei Sugo Ginoza był zły na Teppei'a, że ten użył dominatora nie wiedząc komu wydaje wyrok, czym zabił inspektor Aoyanagi. Ponieważ kobieta wiele dla niego znaczyła, z początku nie potrafił spojrzeć Sugo w twarz i polecił mu, aby ten się do niego nie zbliżał. Gdy jednak to dzięki Sugo udaje się schwytać Mizue Shizui, która chciała wysadzić się przy egzekutorach, Ginoza podchodzi do niego i żartuje, że „przynajmniej tym razem mu się udało". Po tym jak Teppei dołączył do Dywizji Pierwszej, zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać. Obecnie oboje pracują w Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych. Mitsuru Sasayama Ginoza starał się utrzymywać z Sasayamą relację czysto zawodowe, co było mu ciężkie przez docinki i żarty Sasayamy w jego stronę. Egzekutor zwracał się do niego „sensei", co zauważył Kougami i powiedział, aby ten przestał tak mówić. Wtedy Mitsuru wpadł na pomysł, aby wykręcić Nobuchice żart, który polegał na tym, że trzynastego lutego opowiedział mu o walentynkach - dawnym święcie, w którym to, według żartu, pracownicy mieliby dawać swoim podwładnym czekoladki. Dzień później, Ginoza odwiedził Tomomi'ego i Shinyę z pudełkiem czekoladek. Zdziwiony Kougami wyjaśnił mu, że najprawdopodobniej padł ofiarą żartu Sasayamy, przez co ten cały poczerwieniał[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 6 Rozdział XX2 „Stracone walentynki"]]. Śmierć Sasayamy wpływa też na Ginozę. Przez to, że Psycho-Pass Kougami'ego po tym wydarzeniu zmętniał tak, że został on utajnionym przestępcą, Nobuchika wysnuł wniosek, że inspektorzy nie powinni bratać się z egzekutorami. Dime Dime jest psem Ginozy, którego otrzymał od swojej babci, po tym jak jego ojciec został uznany za utajnionego kryminalistęPsycho-Pass Asylum 2. Nawet po tym jak Nobuchika został egzekutorem, wciąż mógł mieszkać ze swoim psem. Bardzo go kocha, o czym może świadczyć fakt, że jego ulubionym przedmiotem w domu jest stojak, który wyświetla zdjęcie Dime z różnych okresów jego życia. Ciekawostki * Przed Dime, Ginoza miał innego psa, którego nazwał Ron. * Trenuje judo i karate. * Lubi czytać książki o prawie i polityce, z kolei nie lubi fikcji literackiej. Wyjątkiem są książki Ivan'a Turgene'wa i Lwa Tołstoja. * Jego hobby to zbieranie monet i dbanie o rośliny. * Śpi około sześciu godzin dziennie. * Jego ulubione jedzenie to pieczywo. Nie lubi z kolei Mulukhiyah'a - egipskiego szpinaku. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Nobuchika Ginoza